The Order Of The Factors Doesn't Effect The Product
by MrRayney
Summary: [BBRae/GenderBender/Yuri/Heterosexual/Yaoi] Regardless of order or gender, Raven and Beast Boy will always find a way to be together.


**_Original Title:_** ** _El orden de los factores no altera el resultado._**

 ** _Written by Litaaa_**

 ** _Translated by MrRayney_**

Nice to meet you dear readers, good morning, afternoon or evening depending on what time you are reading this. My name is MrRayney and it is a pleasure to bring you this translation.

This was hard ... too hard.

This is not the first story I translate into English, but usually I always had the help of Golem XIV or TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne. This is the first time that I do it alone.

I'm not going to lie to you, I'm nervous. This is the first time that I translate a story in English with the little knowledge I have, just with the Google translator, a dictionary and my knowledge of English that I learned in school. It really is easier to translate something to your language than to another language.

I would really be very grateful if you pointed out any inconsistency, error or any advice you can give me to improve these translations or future stories that I have planned. I really want to contribute to this community of this beautiful ship that I adore so much.

Now something important about this translation, especially the names that will be handled in this story:

Male! Raven – Rathen Roth (I would have preferred to leave it simply as Raven, but it is the name that the author decided to give her, and it is someone that I have great respect for)

Beast Girl - Gabriela Marie Logan (Originally, I wanted to give her the name of Abigail Marie Logan, but as in the previous case it is the name that the author decided to give her)

Beast Boy – Garfield Mark Logan

Raven – Rachel Roth

I do not really have much else to say, as you will have noticed in the summary it clearly says what this story will contain, it is a question of each one if you want to continue or not.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _ **The Order Of The Factors Doesn't Effect The Product**_

 **M** ale! **R** avenx **B** east **G** irl

" _Sensual."_

He grunted rather annoyed, preferring to hide his face while pretending to continue reading.

" _Ridiculously sensual."_

The dark boy looked with some suspicion at his green companion from the table, pretending to be very absorbed in his reading and trying not to lose his temper with the cries of his friend. Trying to ignore that new costume that Gabriela modeled in front of her teammates.

Beast Girl to his now 20 years of age had opted for a new uniform, it was a gift from his adopted parents of the Doom Patrol. Rita had given she a new suit that was more with his age, because the old uniform was beginning to look very small.

This did not bother Raven at all because he could secretly appreciate (more than he should) as the tights were molded to the already developed figure of her friend, but this new suit... Damn Hells! Gabriela looked devilishly hot. The uniform itself had not changed much in terms of colors, but now it left exposed his beautiful legs with a short, the top left notices his generous breasts and flat belly.

The things he does with that uniform ... Oh better without him!

The young half demon gritted his teeth and cursed himself for succumbing to these perverted thoughts. He was modest and serious, someone like him should not be thinking things like that. He should not be wanting to do that kind of thing with his partner and friend. He should not...

But he did it and he hated himself for that.

He preferred to stop torturing himself, so he closed his book to return to his room, but not before giving one last look at Beast Girl.

" _Delicious."_

He left the common room, remembering a thousand times the mental image he had now from the green girl, scolding himself for being so weak to his desires.

Finally, inside his sanctuary, which was his room, he tried in vain to meditate and turn away those impure thoughts. But it was costing him too much, damn it!

After 20 minutes in which he barely managed to be calm thanks to his meditation, someone knocked on the door of his room.

"Raven, can I come in?"

Great, of all people it had to be the one that had him so upset.

"I'm busy, Beast Girl" He said without sounding convincing at all.

"But Rae, I need to ask you something that is very important!"

He could bet everything he had at that moment that Gabi had a beautiful pout on his lips, like when she was trying to convince him of something.

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"But Rae, it's a matter of life or death."

He just grunted as a sign of surrender

"Go ahead." He opened the door to let her in "And I told you not to call me Rae, I've repeated it you a thousand times." He added when she was inside.

"Sorry?" The girl apologized falsely as she closed the door behind her.

"Anyway, what is that life or death thing you want to talk about?"

Gabriela blushed for a moment, something the poor sorcerer found stupidly cute.

"Well, not as much as something life or death ... But I wanted to ask you something important."

He sighed heavily turning to see her even in that attractive uniform and pretending to be upset, he was. Having so close what you want and not being able to do anything was something that would irritate anyone, especially a half demon like him.

"Beast Girl, I do not have all day." That was a big lie.

She sighed deeply and finally asked

"How do I look in this new uniform?"

"Are you serious? Is not the opinion of others enough?" Raven asked.

"I really care but being honest..." Beast Girl approached a few steps to him and stared into his eyes quite nervous. "Your opinion is the one that matters most to me."

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit…"_

He bit his lower lip quite nervous and fought, seriously that he fought not to jump on that girl who brought him crazy.

"And what do you want me to say?" He tried to sound annoying to get her out of her room as soon as possible, for the welfare of her.

He watched as her pointed ears fell slowly, disappointed. It was not the answer she expected. "Do I look bad, right?"

Raven's breathing became heavy and if the desire of before had made him want, now he was totally desperate. Desperate for her. Damn Gabriela that makes him get upset.

"You look good."

He tried not to let any emotion be felt in his tone of voice.

But she noticed it. And she smiled coquettishly as she drew closer to him.

" _Shit!"_ Thought Raven mentally. _"Oh Azar! You have Beast Girl walking away now or I do not know what I'll be able to do!"_

The young sorcerer watched attentively as the girl was closer than she had ever allowed. He always kept her away for his own good, now she was too close, and that smile did not help much.

Damn Gabriela.

"I look good or maybe ... sexy?" He said in a presumptuous voice, playing innocent.

And that was enough, that was the last drop makes the cup run over

He approached millimeters of his face and looked at her with those deep amethyst eyes overflowing with lust, watching as she became nervous and flushed with his sudden action, it seems that this was something she had not expected.

Lovely.

"The truth ..." He dropped to his sensitive right ear and spoke hoarsely, reveling in the sigh that escaped the girl's lips as she felt his breath hit her ear. "You look stupidly sexy."

He took her from her small waist and enjoyed her soft green skin, how small it was and how she reacted nervously to his attentions, making him smile vainly.

"R-Raven ..." she stammered, looking up somewhat embarrassed.

The truth is that she was not scared or something, just nervous since it had always been she who flirted the sorcerer, but he never paid attention. She imagined that being in a situation she was now in, she would be in control of the situation. He did not think Raven would be so fucking sensual and make her surrender to him so easily.

Although thinking about it, this did not bother her, she liked it in this way, to show him this sensual side that he had.

He, on the other hand, observed her appetizing lips which begged him to be kissed, smiled arrogantly and spoke close to his lips only to provoke her.

"Something wrong, Gabriela?"

Raven's deep, hoarse voice made the girl's ears tremble with pleasure. They tempted each other with their eyes, letting it express all the repressed desires of both and without waiting any longer, they joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

His hands began to travel the foreign bodies without repressing, so long yearning for each other, so many anxieties contained, so long waiting for this.

After long minutes of kissing and groping, Raven decided to move away for a moment to be able to talk.

"Do you know how your uniform looks better? On the floor."

Gabriela moaned in ecstasy.

"That's an excellent idea, Rathen."

They smiled and looked passionately before putting their lips together again.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

And with this we finish the first story of the four that make up this fics.

As I said before, I really accept all kinds of criticism and advice, especially with the spelling as I said I have problems with English and they would really help me to write good quality translations and stories.

Have an excellent day and greetings from Mexico.


End file.
